Video content items are often used to promote objects such as applications or products. For example, a company that makes a smart phone application such as a videogame may distribute a video content item that may shows various features of the videogame. The video content item can be viewed by users to determine whether they would enjoy playing the videogame.
While such video content items are effective in promoting objects, there are several drawbacks associated with the creation of video content items. First, creating video content items is expensive. Typically, creators of objects spend valuable development resources either on hiring companies to create the video content items for their objects, or on employing workers who focus on the creation of video content items. Second, creating video content items is time consuming. Because companies often require several weeks to create a video content item, the launch of an object such as an application may be delayed while the developer waits for the video content item to be completed.